Running From His Cause
by Experiment X4d2-Shadow Emerald
Summary: Six months after the events of 'Sonic Unleashed'. Sonic has turned dark due to too many negative transformations. He has travelled the world, destroying anything in his wake, in order to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. My first story, so plz don't flame.
1. Chapter 1

_**Running from his cause**_

8:00 p.m. - Shadow's POV:

'_It's been six months since he had turned against them. That Faker…Sonic The Hedgehog...had been corrupted. From his transformation of Dark Sonic during the Dark Oak invasion to the Were-Sonic thing across the world. All these had built up the Darkness inside him; he got quieter, wasn't as annoying, more serious. Normally, I would've loved to see that, but I knew why he was like that……….Then everyone knew.' _I thought to myself, sitting in the lone tree. I stared into the flames, the flames engulfing the Station Square area. I stood up and jumped down, loading my gun, before walking away. _'He had turned Dark. Evil. He went on a rampage, doing whatever it took to destroy everything...and everyone that stood against him. He couldn't be stopped, but I didn't care. The others had accepted that he couldn't be reverted; they joined the ranks alongside me and Rogue, in the G.U.N. Forces. The fox boy had become an engineer, making weapons and tanks. The fist-fighter had become a melee trainer...but...I don't know what happened...to her.'_

I sighed. _'Her...the pink girl. Amy Rose. The obsessive fangirl of the one that tore down this city. What became of her?...Well, I'm off duty for an hour, I'll ask the fox boy.'_

I changed my course for the G.U.N. Military base, skating along the ground with my special shoes. I got there pretty quick, quicker if the Faker hadn't stolen most of the Chaos Emeralds. I walked through the base, until I got to the room with the sign I was looking for on it. "Miles 'Tails' Prower - Mechanical Expert". I entered, to find that boy in there. Like the others, he had matured since the Faker's corruption. He was taller, his tails had lengthened and, I assumed, his voice had deepened. I walked up to him, him turning around from his experiment after hearing my footsteps on the metal floor.

'Oh, Shadow. What's up?' He said to me, lifting his goggles. I simply replied to him.

'I want to know. What happened to Rose?'

'Amy? I actually don't know. As far as I know, she's with us; but who knows?'

I nodded and walked away, leaving him to whatever. I shut the door and decided to go back to the tree. I skated out of the base and back to the beach. However, when I got there, the tree had been burned down. I wasn't surprised, so I went down one of the alleyways further up the street. I wasn't afraid of the dark, I wasn't afraid of anything, I'm the Ultimate Lifeform, damn it! I leaned against the cold wall, waiting until my shift. But it didn't go according to plan, when I heard cars and motorbikes screech to a halt just outside the alleyway. G.U.N. Soldiers and a few Anthro's, like myself, had me at gunpoint. They wouldn't shoot a fellow, no matter what the cost. It was too important to keep allies alive in this time. One anthro, clad in basic soldier gear; bulletproof vest, guns, tazers, helmet, etc.; came up to me, still holding the gun. I heard her speak...yes. Her.

'We've finally got you, Sonic.'

I snarled. Once again, they were mistaking me for that Faker! But...why did that voice seem so...familiar? She looked at me through her shades, concerned. She grabbed my head and tilted it downwards. I didn't like it as she looked down the back of my quills. I dusted myself off as she let my head go. She turned to the guards.

'At ease. He's not our target.' She spoke. She sounded like their...commander. I wouldn't really see a woman as a commander, not being sexist or anything, but I've discovered from experience that most women, or the women I've seen, aren't good with guns. In total, Rogue and one trainee. Rogue accidently shot the previous persons target, instead of her own. The trainee...well, let's just say I'm glad it wasn't a real bullet. She took her shades and helmet off, her emerald green eyes looking at me, her short pink hair blowing in the wind. Talk about timing.

'Shadow.' She briefly said, nodding.

I chuckled. 'Rose.' I replied. 'I was wondering what happened to you.'

'I went undercover, then I got into high ranks.' She replied, holding her gun up.

I scowled at the gun. 'Just cos you have one of those, doesn't mean you're any good with it.'

She glared at me. 'You think you're any better?'

I smirked, revealing my gun. I aimed it aloft, shooting a single bullet. I held out my opposite hand, a dead bird landing in it swiftly after.

'Fine.' She replied, annoyed.

'So, you're still looking for him?'

'Yeah. We haven't found anything yet, though.'

'You know, if we could get our hands on One Chaos Emerald, I could find him.' I pointed out, hoping to get my power back.

'You know we don't have any. Sonic's looking for them too.'

'What about the Knuckle-head? Doesn't that big rock of his tell him where they are?' I referred to Knuckles, not Sonic.

'He could, but it's getting to Angel Island that's hard.'

'Bring him to me, I'll get him there.' I said, clenching my fist.

8:15 p.m. - Amy's POV:

'_Six months since Sonic's outbreak and now I'm working for G.U.N.. I started off undercover, trying to find Eggman to see if he had anything to do with this. But we found him dead, a note from Sonic saying "He was first, who's next?". Since then, I had been promoted to commander and my squadron was an equal amount of us Anthros to Humans. I was on my bike, guiding my team to where Sonic had been seen, a lone Alleyway near the fires.'_ I thought to myself, skidding to a halt as we approached. I cocked my gun and told my team to move in, me in the front lines. All guns were aimed at the Hedgehog in shadows. He looked at me, calmly. Why wasn't he afraid?

'We've finally got you, Sonic.' I said to him. He glared at me when I said that. I had seen those eyes before, red with a dark past. I walked up to him with doubts, still holding my gun if I was false. I looked at him, still unsure. That is, until I pulled his head down. I heard him growl as I looked over his quills. I was right. Red streaks. I let his head up and turned to my team. 'At ease. He's not our target.'. I turned to him and took off my helmet and shades. By the look he gave me, I could tell he knew me. Shadow. The Ultimate Lifeform. 'Shadow.' I briefly said, nodding. He chuckled. 'Rose.' he replied. 'I was wondering what happened to you.'

'I went undercover, then I got into high ranks.' I replied, holding my gun up to show him, though he scowled at it.

'Just cos you have one of those, doesn't mean you're any good with it.' He said darkly. Was that sexist or something? Does he think I'm no good cos I'm a girl?! I glared at him. 'You think you're any better?' I said. But he seemed to take it as a challenge, for he smirked, revealing his gun. Similar to mine, but it looked more powerful and aged. Seemed to have been used a lot. A good gun. He aimed it high, shooting a bullet. I watched in confusion as he held out his opposite hand, a dead bird landing in it swiftly after. I grimaced at it. 'Fine.' I annoyingly replied. Okay, he bested me there.

'So, you're still looking for him?' He asked.

'Yeah. We haven't found anything yet, though.'

'You know, if we could get our hands on One Chaos Emerald, I could find him.' Seemed like he wanted his precious Emerald back, but we all knew what he could do with one, let alone all seven.

'You know we don't have any. Sonic's looking for them too.' I explained. We found that juicy info out before; we found Sonic running to the trap we had set up, but like said before, evil is the path to true power. It was like he doubled in speed! Wasn't he fast enough?! Maybe he was rushing.

'What about the Knuckle-head? Doesn't that big rock of his tell him where they are?' I laughed to myself. Knuckle-Head, haven't heard that in a while.

'He could, but it's getting to Angel Island that's hard.'

'Bring him to me, I'll get him there.' He said, clenching his fist.


	2. Chapter 2

The two of them returned to the G.U.N. Military Base, telling of stories of what happened over six months. Apparently Shadow had faced Sonic without any Chaos Emeralds and was defeated by his increased speed and heightened power; he also said that he resembled his Were-Sonic form with the Dark Sonic aura. Amy told that she was cornered by him once. He roared in her face, thinking she was a strong fist fighter and tried to scare her. Sonic thought she was a boy, because of all of the gear. They reached the Base and found Knuckles teaching the new recruits about melee combat. A punchbag nearly hit Shadow in the head as they entered.

'Oh. Shadow, Amy. I wasn't expecting you. Class dismissed.' He announced to his class. They walked out, leaving the three to reminisce. 'So, what brings you here? I thought you guys weren't fist fighters.'

'We're not here to train.' Shadow abruptly said.

'So...why ARE you here?' Knuckles questioned.

'I need a Chaos Emerald. Doesn't your Master Emerald have the ability to track them?' Shadow asked.

Knuckles frowned. 'Yes. Why do you need a Chaos Emerald?'

'To find and capture Sonic.'

'It won't be easy. He's a lot stronger, I know by experience. Besides, Angel Island is in the air, how do you expect us to get up there?'

'How else? By plane.'

The three of them walked out of the small dojo towards Tails' lab. He allowed them access to his old Tornado. The trouble was that he was busy on a project and couldn't fly them there.

'SO HOW ARE WE GONNA GET THERE!?' Knuckles shouted at Tails.

'Well here's a thought. Why don't one of YOU drive?' Tails retorted.

'I've driven a motorbike for a few weeks, but that's it.' Amy said.

'I usually stay on my feet.' Knuckles uttered.

'Hover-vehicles, motorbikes, jeeps, but no planes.' Shadow mentioned.

Tails scoffed. 'Some ultimate lifeform.'

'What was that, Fox Boy!? Fine, I'll fly your plane!'

Shadow walked to the hanger angrily, Knuckles followed.

'How did that work?' Amy asked Tails.

'It always worked on Knuckles, I reckoned Shadow had as much of rage and an ego to be as hard headed as Knuckles. Seems so.' Tails explained, happy with himself.

'Just don't do it again.' Amy replied, trying to keep the peace.

Tails chuckled. 'Fine.'

The three boarded the Tornado to fly to Angel Island. Knuckles knelt on the left wing, Amy sat in the back seat and Shadow in the pilot's seat. It was...a bumpy ride. They eventually landed, or crashed, on Angel Island.

'I hope Tails has that insured.' Knuckles joked.

'We'll deal with that later, now find me an Emerald.' Shadow uncaringly retorted. Knuckles rolled his eyes as he walked up the stairs of the alter towards the giant green gem, the Master Emerald.

'I'm surprised it's still here.' Amy whispered to Shadow.

'Same. I guess Rogue was busy.' Shadow replied.

'For six months? What was her mission? Find Santa at the north pole?' Amy joked, laughing at her own joke. Shadow chuckled to it also. Knuckles walked up to them.

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing.' Amy replied, chuckling to herself.

'WAS IT ABOUT ME!?' Knuckles shouted at her, rearing his fist for a punch.

'No. Rogue.' Shadow said. Knuckles immediately calmed down.

'Oh, let's here it.'

'Nah, it's not funny the second time.'

'DAMN! Oh well. I tracked all of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic has five of them and is almost at the sixth. The seventh one must not fall into his hands, but I'm actually glad he can't get it.'

'Why can't he?' Shadow asked. Knuckles smirked and pointed to the horizon.

'Out in the ocean. We all know about Sonic and water. He sinks like a rock.'

'Then that gives us plenty of time. We should get some diving gear and search for it.' Shadow explained.

'Yeah...but how do we get off?' Knuckles said, looking down into the water.

'Easy. We swim.' Shadow calmly said.

'I'm Not Diving From This Height!' Knuckles said, cowering for the first time seen by the two.

'It is a bit high.' Amy quietly spoke, looking over the side.

'Who said anything about diving?' Shadow asked, kicking Knuckles off the edge. The two heard him scream before a loud splash was heard, just before Knuckles started cursing at them from down below.

'You're evil. You know that?' Amy joked.

'You get used to it.' SHadow said, diving off the side. Amy followed him.


End file.
